Diferente perspectiva
by Luka-sama
Summary: Al principio Okuda se alejaba de Karma, probablemente porque era alguien demasiado inteligente y bueno en el asesinato. Pero con una perspectiva diferente, se daba cuenta que era alguien muy amable con ella.
_Pues estaba viendo el capítulo de ayer, pues si bien esta pareja no tiene muchas bases a parte de la mentalidad de Karma por maldad pura XD pues a mí me da ternurita. Además se me ocurrió una idea que quise escribir y yolo._

 _Ansatsu kyoushitsu no m pertenece._

 **Diferente perspectiva**

Okuda Manami no suele recordar muy bien como era su vida antes de entrar a la clase de asesinato, agradecía que fuera borroso como la habían humillado por pasar a la peor clase del lugar y su estrés al haber fallado como estudiante. En cambio ahora tenía nuevos amigos que estaban unidos por una meta en común, quienes no la discriminaban y la admiraban por su gran talento en química. Incluso a pesar de saber que no era lo correcto, sentía un gran cariño por Koro-sensei por haberle brindado la oportunidad de conocer a estas grandes personas.

No destacaba en fuerza física, de todas sus compañeras probablemente fuera de las más débiles en esa área. Pero siempre que terminaba en el suelo, intentaba levantarse para ser útil a sus compañeros.

Aunque había una particular en el grupo.

Si bien Nagisa tenía el talento puro de un asesino, Karma Akabane era alguien casi que rayaba la perfección. No es que fuera una fangirl o algo por el estilo, simplemente al principio al igual que la clase se sintió aturdida por la mente maestra del chico. El primero en herir de esa forma tan descarada a su profesor sin haberlo conocido por más de un minuto.

Karma era un chico inteligente, quien con poco esfuerzo a comparación del resto lograba ponerse en primer lugar. Su fuerza era increíble y nadie llegaba a comparar su fuerza con él en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. También era algo mezquino y amaba de bromas pesadas, por lo cual la mayoría se alertaba cuando una sonrisa provenía del chico, una siniestra que no pronosticaba algo bueno.

Si bien Karma solía sonreír mucho y estar rodeado de gente, siempre se caracterizaba por ser alguien individual que hacia lo que quería cuando quería. Así de grandioso era.

En realidad Okuda pensaba que Karma era genial, como desearía ser como el chico. Tan buena en todo lo que quisiera y ser libre como él.

Pero no solo eso…Karma era diferente a veces.

Y eso era curioso.

…

La primera vez que noto que Karma no era el tipo siniestro que a veces pensaban sus compañeros, fue un día normal de clases. Habían estado en su clase de deportes, practicando por la montaña con Karasuma-sensei. Ella estaba tan agotada que fue la última de salir de las chicas, sus pies dolían al caminar y estaba algo mareada.

Cuando caminaba por el pasillo dispuesta a la siguiente clase, sintió que uno de sus pies no respondía y que estaba a punto de caer al suelo. Vaya, debía estar realmente agotada.

Pero como un rayo veloz, una mano sujeto con fuerza su brazo y la ayudo a estabilizarse. Pestañeo sorprendida al encontrarse aun de pi, de reojo noto como Karma la miraba con una de sus usuales sonrisas. Esas sonrisas que ocultaban su mente traviesa.

-Karma-san-murmuro incrédula de que fuera precisamente él quien la ayudara.

Este se aseguró de que estuviera estable en sus dos piernas.

-Debes tener más cuidado Okuda-san-comento tranquilamente antes de seguir su camino.

Eso había sido, mucho más amable de lo que espero.

…

Tiempo después paso la segunda irregularidad, ella estaba almorzando tranquilamente en su lugar mientras sus compañeros hablaban entre ellos o algunos salían a otros lugares a comer. Le habían ofrecido que los acompañaran, pero su pierna derecha le dolía por un fallo en la clase del día anterior. Kayano se había sentado con ella junto a Nagisa, pero la chica salió un momento al baño y Nagisa fue llamado por Karasuma-sensei. Así que ella estaba sola disfrutando de lo último de su comida.

Salto en su lugar cuando vio que alguien se sentó donde antes estaba Nagisa. Siguió confundida al ver la mirada divertida de Karma quitándole una de sus onigiri que había preparado la noche anterior.

Este se quedó en silencio hasta comerlo todo.

-Esta bueno-admitió sorprendido.

Ella sonrió amablemente.

-Muchas gracias-

-¿Lo hiciste tú?-

-Cocinar es como la química, mezclar los ingrediente correctos, por eso supongo que se me da algo bien-

-La próxima deberé quitarte más comida-

Una gota de sudor corrió por su nuca al pensar que efectivamente esas palabras debían ser ciertas. Bajo la mirada con rostro deprimido al pensar que lo mejor sería preparar más comida de ahora en adelante.

…

Su madre le había enviado a comprar cosas para la cena el domingo en la tarde. Aburrida tuvo que aceptar e ir al centro de la ciudad en busca de los ingredientes que su madre pedía. Al final de una hora consiguió la mayoría de cosas, por lo cual esperaba llegar a tomar el autobús a su hogar, pero la mala suerte le jugó una mala pasada pues este medio de transporte la abandono apenas ella llego a la estación. Un mal servicio ese día y retraso del próximo, le harían esperar una hora entera al siguiente.

Fue a un parque cercano y tomo asiento para esperar. Era mejor hacerlo viendo los árboles que la cara de lastima del señor de la estación, al menos este había prometido esperarla para que no la dejara el siguiente.

-¿Okuda-san?-dijo una voz frente a ella.

Se sorprendió de ver frente a ella a Karma.

Luego de explicarle rápidamente su situación, tuvo miedo que se burlara de ella, pero en su lugar el chico tomo asiento a su lado. No había una razón para que la acompañara en su espera, pero igualmente el chico se quedó a su lado y comenzaron a charlar de la clase, el asesinato e incluso del clima.

No había notado que al lado del chico se sentía muy tranquila y era fácil hablar. Que alguien tan tímida e introvertida como ella lo pensara, debía ser que Karma sin duda tenía un talento especial para comunicarse.

-Creo que de la clase te llevas mejor con Nagisa-kun-comento cuando entraron en el tema.

Noto los ojos afilados del chico sobre ella, pero no se asustó, pues noto la curiosidad y picardía en su mirada.

-¿Por qué?-

-No estoy segura…solo siento que ustedes podrían ser buenos amigos-hablo con sus palmas juntas.

Noto como Karma solo sonreía en sus propios pensamientos, luego le recordó la hora y la acompaño a la estación cargando sus bolsas con compras.

Se despidieron con la mano.

Ese día pensó que Karma realmente era un caballero y buen compañero.

…

Koro-sensei era un gran profesor que los ayudaba mucho a la hora de estudiar, si bien sus fuertes eran química y matemáticas, sus debilidades eran pulidas rápidamente por su profesor. Se sentía feliz al ver como sus notas subían a comparación a antes. Pero había momentos que no entendía bien la materia, quería preguntarle a su profesor pero lo vio concentrado en una charla con Nagisa-kun, así que no quiso interrumpir. Si bien todos habían entablado un lazo con el profesor, Nagisa siempre parecía estar ilusionado y agradecido con él. No le gustaba interrumpir.

Aunque eso no le animaba en este momento, pues no entendía bien como empezar con ese problema de matemáticas.

Eso que pensaba que ella era buena.

-Te falto usar esta variante, no olvides que hay que leer varias veces un problema e identificar cual formula se debe utilizar. Si hubieras notado este número tendrías la fórmula que ocupas-comento Karma a su lado.

Giro a verlo sin la sorpresa que pudo haber tenido hace tiempo, ahora sentía su presencia tan familiar y que la ayudaba cuando lo ocupaba, que estaba acostumbrándose.

Volteo a ver el problema y descubrió el fallo que tenía.

-Gracias Karma-kun-le indico con una sonrisa amable.

El chico sonrió antes de ir a molestar a Nagisa y Koro-sensei.

…

Cuando en la prueba de valor que Koro-sensei estaba realizando luego de sus "seguras" vacaciones, el profesor tentáculos informo que sería en parejas, ella se preocupó. Si bien entre sus compañeros había un lazo fuerte, no tenía la menor idea a quien escoger pues Nagisa y Kayano probablemente harían grupo entre ellos. Puso su mano en su mentón pensando en quien podría quedar libre y no separar a buenos amigos. Estaba tan concentrada que salto un poco cuando una mano se puso en su hombro.

-Cuida de mi Okuda-san-hablo Karma con una sonrisa.

¿Por qué un chico tan genial como Karma la elegiría a ella?

Era un total misterio.

Sonrió amablemente y algo alegre de ser la opción de alguien.

Karma era un tipo amable.

…

Sus compañeras la vieron confundida aquella tarde donde se reunieron solo chicas para comer un helado, Okano y Kayano se vieron confundidas antes de repetir la pregunta, la cual ella respondió algo confundida sin comprender tanto misterio. Yada y Kataoka no podían creerlo tampoco. Al final fue Nakamura la quien soltó una carcajada antes de comenzar a mandar un mensaje de texto. Ladeo la cabeza antes de que su compañera de cabellera rubia palmeara su cabeza como si fuera un cachorrito.

-Creo que eres la única chica que describiría a Karma como un chico amable y caballeroso-dijo al ver su incredulidad.

¿De verdad?

Pero si con ella siempre fue de esa forma.

-Yo diría eso de Isogai o incluso Nagisa-murmuro Kayano el ultimo algo roja.

Bueno todos sus compañeros tenían alguna característica amable o algo en que destacaban.

Mientras las chicas admitían que Karma en realidad era guapo, pero que su comportamiento travieso y ser alguien con mentalidad algo retorcida, le quitaban algunos puntos. Noto como Nakamura la miraba con ojos gatunos como si tramara algo.

-Nakamura-san siempre trama algo con Karma-san, creo que harían una buena pareja-murmuro ella algo avergonzada.

Noto como la rubia reía.

-No digas algo así frente a Karma, el chico no le sentaría bien-

-¿Are?-

-Para mí es mi compañero de travesuras, yo te apoyo en que intentes algo con él-

Okuda ladeo la cabeza sin comprender a la chica.

¿Qué ella intentara qué?

…

Habían pasado tanto tiempo desde aquella inocente charla con Nakamura y las chicas, que había olvidado el tema por los exámenes y los nuevos retos. Aun recordaba preocupada la mirada de Kayano al intentar matar al profesor con sus tentáculos o la triste historia de cómo Koro-sensei era ahora como era. Pero ahora estaban bien, Kayano ahora era más abierta y el grupo había decidido buscar una manera para salvar a su profesor. Claro que luego de ver una dura pelea entre Nagisa y Karma que los tuvo a todos con los nervios a punta.

Camino hasta la enfermería donde Nagisa estaba siendo tratado por sus heridas. Pero al notar no vio a Karma por ningún lado. Todos estaban hablando sobre el tema y estaban dando tiempo de tratar sus heridas antes de la nueva clase.

-Okuda-san-dijo Nagisa que le estaban vendando parte del torso.

Karma se había contenido en ocasiones, pero igual lo dejo herido.

-¿Cómo estas Nagisa-kun?-pregunto esperando que no fuera nada tan grave.

Pero este sonrió feliz, probablemente tranquilo de que todo hubiera terminado en una pelea llena de convicciones.

-Estoy bien, lo que me preocupa es que Karma no se hubiera querido tratar…tal vez no le hice ningún daño-comento el chico algo deprimido al final.

-Pero al final Karma-san escucho tus palabras-

-Gracias, aunque me gustaría saber que está bien-

-¿Dónde fue?-

-Creo que atrás del edificio-

Miro un botiquín cercano y lo tomo, noto la mirada agradecida de Nagisa y salió en busca del chico. Lo encontró un poco después donde Nagisa había dicho, efectivamente eran amigos o se conocían muy bien. Karma volteo a verla algo cansado, pero igual cuando ella se sentó a su lado se quitó su saco dejando ver algunas leves heridas en sus brazos. Sabía que el chico era lo suficiente fuerte como para soportar esas heridas hasta llegar a su hogar, así que sonrió al ver que estaba dispuesto a recibir atención.

No eran graves, con un poco de crema y unas vendas estaría bien.

Duro algunos minutos y descubrió como en parte de su cuello se encontraba una marca morada. Probablemente fuera del último ataque de Nagisa, si bien el chico no era tan fuerte como Karma, lo había sujetado bien como para lastimarlo un poco.

Suspiro.

-Esa herida parece doler un poco-murmuro preocupada.

Noto la sonrisa del chico.

-Quien diría que un pequeño ratón tuviera tanto coraje-hablo para sí mismo antes de tirarse de espaldas.

Ella solo guardo silencio a su lado. Pero fue un acto infantil en su interior que la hizo tirarse en el suelo para ver el cielo al lado del chico. Probablemente se ensuciaría el uniforme, pero de esa forma el cielo se mostraba más bonito.

-Fue una gran batalla, no creo que nadie del grupo pudiera hacerle frente a ustedes dos-admitió la chica sintiendo confianza al lado de Karma.

Algo que no sentía con muchos.

Escucho al chico reír.

-Puede que tengas razón-

…

No tuvo un encuentro con Karma cercano en un tiempo, cuando se dio cuenta el tiempo volaba y ya casi seria la graduación. Lo único que supo fue que de pronto Koro-sensei los estaba llevando a varios lugares para su álbum escolar. Rio un poco al notar que ese profesor sin duda era todo un caso y se dejó hacer al igual que sus compañeros. Riendo y disfrutando de los momentos juntos.

Algo cansada por la aventura, tomo asiento en una silla viendo como su profesor gritaba por más fotografías. Rio al escuchar como quería algunas parejas y todos decían algo sobre bitch-sensei y Karasuma-sensei. Pero su profesor no quería pareja de maestros y comenzó a acosar a todos para ponerlos en parejas.

Ella estaba a salvo, pues no tenía ningún interés amoroso.

O al menos eso pensó.

Un tentáculo la tomo por la cintura y soltó un gritillo, sus compañeros no podían ayudarla pues estaban escapando de la situación. De pronto se vio sentada en el borde de una fuente y giro su cabeza confundida, escucho una queja antes de que su acompañante de momento llegara. Abrió su boca sorprendida al notar un ligero sonrojo avergonzado en el rostro de Karma. Nadie lo estaba notando pues escapaban por su integridad. En cambio Koro-sensei quien con su súper velocidad aprovecho para captar el momento cuando sus rostros estaban muy cerca y rojos.

Karma se levantó furioso y con un cuchillo especial, intentaba matar a su profesor.

Hubiera deseado olvidar ese momento, pero al final de la clase su profesor le regalo una copia de la fotografía a Karma y a ella.

Ese fue el segundo intento de asesinato de Karma a su profesor en menos de 24 horas.

…

Ella sabía que Karma era alguien fuerte, inteligente, travieso y perverso. Pero en una perspectiva diferente que sentía que solo ella conocía, podía asegurar que era un total caballero, amable y se sonrojaba en ocasiones.

Además.

Se sentía cómoda a su lado.

Solo era cuestión de perspectiva.

 **Fin**

 _Espero hubiera quedado bien._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
